clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Best ways to nerf Golem
We interrupt at my card rarity rankings, I’ll continues my card rarity ranking after I finish this blog post. As you can tell in my title, it’s about the Golem. Now if you remember my last epic card ranking, the Golem beats up the pre-nerfed Tornado and Dark Prince, and not even the mighty PEKKA is strong enough to stop Golem from being the best epic card. Guess what it means? Yes, Golem is the most broken card, yes even more broken than Dark Prince. Since Dark Prince got nerfed, does that mean Golem need a nerf? Yes! But how? Check this out! Why is Golem so broken The Golem is just so OP because his HP, higher than the King’s Tower. Having a massive 4256 HP, which is almost 800 more than PEKKA, his damage is also strong, he’s like a much better Giant (Giant’s still awesome though) with death damage that spawns Golemites (Basically much weaker Golems) Even if PEKKA can counter him fairly well, his supports can be deadly against her. Here are the list of his best supports Best supports 5. The Dragons The Dragons make up a great support, especially Baby Dragon which started the Golem saga, the Golem, without Baby Dragon is basically Balloon without Lava Hound. When Baby Dragon became balanced, the Inferno Dragon became OP which helps on clearing tanks like PEKKA instead of swarms. 4. Dark Prince The Dark Prince is a great support for Golem since he deals area damage, with Goblin Gang being so popular, he can take care of him, as well as some mini tanks as well, thanks to his good damage. With the fix 7 months ago, along with his buff, using Dark Prince against inferno is a smart idea! 3. Goblin Gang Facing Goblin Gang is not going to be pleasant as the damage output is so high, it can outswarm PEKKA and Inferno, and even when Golem dies, the Golemites can continue to tank for the Goblins! Unless you have arrows or log, you better wish Goblin Gang came and spoil everything 2. Lumberjack Surprisingly number 1 is'NOT'the Lumberjack, it’s number 2! If you tried using him with Golem, you should know why it’s number 1, his rage spell....... But he still has a vulnerability , his HP is fairly mediocre for 4 elixir, so take care of him first before Golem! But you can’t do that against the number 1 support...... 1. Night Witch Those bats! That’s the reason I dared to kill Lumberjack before Golem, but Night Witch? Good luck. You can take her out first, but you have to immediately kill her bats, otherwise the bats will kill the swarm or PEKKA/Inferno, and the Golem can deal more damage, as well as tanking the Bats! Not to mention, each strike from the Night Witch deals like 260 damage! Which is very threatening if your PEKKA isn’t attacking her! Ouch! Did I mention each Bat can kill skeleton 1 shot?! Did I mention how much I hate Night Witch before?! Did I mention she’s still OP for me?! But yeah, I don’t think all of them (Exepr the Inferno Dragon) needed a nerf, because Golem did most of the work protecting them, so Golem needed a nerf, here’s my list of Golem nerf ideas 1. HP and damage -5% The Golem has too much HP, it tanks for so much, from anything as weak as Skeletons, to something as deadly as Balloon. I think his HP needs to be nerfed, also he shouldn’t be doing most of the damage, he’s a tank, so decreasing it will be fine 2. Golemites -1, Golemite HP and damage + 50% It’s because....... no I’m just kidding real 2. Death Damage will not knockback and will not 1 shot Minions The Golemites will be needed to help Golem 1 shot Minions, so Minions will be a bigger counter. 3. Inferno Tower buff Once the best building, it has became a bit underused for some time. Inferno tower is a great counter, so it need to be buffed to help control Golem, making it retarget faster? Category:Blog posts